Pokemony po podwieczorku
by RRagnar
Summary: Opowiadanie będące efektem zabawy polegającej na napisaniu tekstu jedynie z wykorzystaniem słów zaczynających się na literę p. Znaczy się tautogram ;)


_Znalazłem ostatnio tekst, który od jakiegoś czasu leżał w folderze z moimi grafomańskimi wypocinami. Opowiadanko inspirowane jest zamieszczonym w tym serwisie dziełkiem pt. " **Prezenty Pokemonów** " i kilku innych, które zostały napisane _jedynie _z użyciem wyrazów zaczynających się na literę p. Zachęcony odrobinę przez autorkę, spróbowałem swoich sił w napisaniu czegoś na takich zasadach i w ten sposób powstał właśnie ten o to potworek :)_

* * *

Po podwieczorku, piątka Pokemonów przystanęła przed posesją potentata pysznych parówek. Podczas przydługiej pieszej podróży przez przedmieścia, pociemniało. Pomniejsze, poukrywane potworki popiskiwały przenikliwie, ponure paprocie powiewały przy płocie poniżej przysadzistych palm, przypominających potężne pióropusze. Przygruby Pangoro popatrzył przelękniony. Przeciętne, pokojowe paprocie – powiedział półszeptem, próbując przemóc przestrach – poruszane przeciętnymi, pokojowymi podmuchami powietrza.

– Powtórzysz? – podpytał Pikachu, podchmielony ponad przyzwoitość. – Potrzebujesz pomocy? Płynnej pomocy? – Potrząsnął piwem przed potężnym Pokemonem. – Pij, poczujesz przypływ przebojowości, prawda Patracie? Przyznaj podstarzały pijaku.

– Patrat przepadł – powiedział posępnie Purugly. – Po raz piętnasty powtarzam: pomaga Plusle przy przeprowadzce. Przedwczoraj podjął piątą próbę, podobno podstępem próbował przenieść pamiątki pomieszkującej po pokojach przyjaciółki.

– Permanentnej przyjaciółki – podkreślił Pikachu, popijając przedostanie piwo.

Pachirisu posmutniała. Poszurała piętą po pobliskiej pergoli, przypudrowane policzki pobladły, paluszki pokrzyżowała poniżej podbródka. "Problemik posiada panna" – pomyślał prześmiewczo Pikachu. „Patratowo-Pachirisowe plotki prawdopodobnie przybliżały prawdę. Pewnie powinienem pannicę pocieszyć".

– Przykre – podsumowała. – Poczekajmy, pewnie przyjdzie. Powinien przyjść… przecież powiedział…

– Po prawdzie pomyślałem podobnie – przyznał Pikachu, próbując przedsięwziąć pomysł. – Patrat pewnie przyniesie pięciopak pysznego pszenicznego piwka. – Pyszczek Pokemona pokrył prawie przyzwoity półuśmiech.

– Przestań. – Prinplup pogroził pieścią. Pedantyczny Pokemon profilaktycznie przystanął poza półokręgiem przyjaciół, ponieważ Pikachu posiadał pobrudzone paluchy. – Pięć piw przechyliłeś przed przyjściem. Pomożesz, potem pozwolimy powypijać paskudne, przeterminowane pięciopaki.

– Pajac – przezwał przyjaciela Pikachu.

– Poczekamy – postanowił poważny Purugly. – Przecież pierw powinniście posłuchać powodu przybycia pod posesję.

– Piknik? – podpytał pijaczek.

– Przyniosłeś przekąski? – Podekscytowany Pangoro podskoczył przeszczęśliwy. Przypadkowo prawie polizał policzek Pachirisu.

– Protestuję przeciwko piknikowi – Prinplup pomachał płetwą pogniewany. – Poplamione pledy, podejrzane pomidorki, podtruwające posiłki… Po prostu pieprznik. Protestuję, pro…

Purugly podniósł potężne przedramię. Prinplup pośpiesznie przycichł.

– Panowie, powagi… – Paskudny Pokemon popatrzył po podwórzu posesji, próbując podpatrzeć przypadkowych podsłuchiwaczy. – Powód przybycia... Pan parówkowy potentat poprosił, prawie przykazał: przegońcie poltergeista. Poczwara przesuwa porcelanowe pamiątki, postukuje po parkietach, pod prysznicem podśpiewuje.

– Podśpiewuje? – Przestraszony Pangoro przysłonił policzek. – Poltergeist? Przerażające.

– Przyuczę poczwarę paru przyśpiewek – podśmiechiwał Pikachu. – Pierwsza: Puszczalska panna pensjonarka. Pachirisu, pomożesz? – Po przebłysku przytomności pożałował pytania.

– Palant.

Pokraśniała. Poddenerwowana przetrząsnęła przymocowany poniżej pasa piterek, pochwyciła paralizator. Pangoro profilaktycznie przytrzymał przedramię pogniewanej pannicy. Pomimo protestów, przywłaszczył potencjalnie porażający przedmiot.

– Popilnuję – powiedział. – Proponuję poniechać podobnych przedsięwzięć.

– Przestań Pangoro, proszę. Popieszczę prądem pijaka.

– Pachirisu przecież potrafią porazić – podsunął pomysł Pangoro.

– Pewnie – podsumowała poirytowana pannica. – Potrafię. Po prostu przy przyjaciołach…

– Pachirisu peszy porażanie prądem. – Prinplup postanowił przekazać problem poprzedniczki. – Powiedziała podczas pewnego… – Przeciągła pauza porozpalała perwersyjne pomysły Pokemonów – „posiedzenia"...

– Prinplup! – Policzki Pachirisu popurpurowiały. – Poodwiedzałam Prinlupa, ponieważ pragnęłam pooglądać... Parapety. Potrzebuję powymieniać podniszczone.

Pangoro przytaknął, pogwizdując poweselały.

– Potwierdzam – powiedział pandowaty Pokemon. – Powilgotniały, potrzeba powymieniać.

Pozostali przyjaciele popatrzyli protekcjonalnie po Pachirisu.

– Pangoro przyszedł pomóc postawić pergolę – Panna próbowała przekonać przyjaciół. – Prawda, Pangoro?

– Przecież… – Potężny pokemon powstrzymał przytaknięcie.

– Prawda!? – Pachirisu przekrzyczała poprzednika, przymrużywszy porozumiewawczo prawą powiekę.

– Prawda.

Purugly popatrzył po przybyłych. „Pierdoły" – pomyślał. „Przekorne, pyszałkowate, pozerskie patafiany. Pewnie poltergeist prędko przepędzi patałachów. Potrzeba przywołać porządek. Potrzebują pomocy. Pokrzepiającej przemowy."

– Pozwólcie, ponowię próbę przetłumaczenia państwu powodu przybycia. Posesja. Poczwara przebywa pośrodku. Pan potentat podaruje pieniążki po pochwyceniu Poltergeista. Panowie, panno, przyznacie pewnie – potrzebujemy pieniędzy. Pachirisu pragnie pomadek, Pikachu piwa, Pangoro pączków…

– Pączków plus parówek – przerwał potężny Pokemon, podśmiechując. Pachirisu poczęstowała pandowatego pogardliwym prychnięciem.

Poirytowany Purugly pomrugał prawą powieką parokrotnie. Postanowił postponować przygrubego – prawie przyjaciela – prawie przeciwnika.

– … Prinplup porządnych preparatów przeciwpleśniowych.

– Przeklęte paskudztwa – przytaknął pingwinowaty Pokemon.

Po prawdzie posiadał porządnie posprzątane pokoje (Pachirisu potwierdzi), pozostałym pozostawało pozazdrościć. Pleśnią, podług Prinplupa, po prostu pachniała piwnica (Pachirisu powinna potwierdzić).

– Przestańmy pokrzykiwać – podjął ponownie poprzednik – poszukiwać przepychanek, powtarzać plotki. Pochwyćmy Poltergeista. Prezenty, puchary, pieniądze… poczujcie precjoza pod paluszkami. Poczujcie przyjemne prezenciki. Posiadamy pięć pułapek. Poszukamy po piętrach, posesję przeczeszemy po piwnicę, po poddasze. Pochwycimy poltergeista! Przegonimy poczwarę!

Pokemony przytaknęły podniecone przedsięwzięciem. Pachirisu pisnęła przeciągle, przelękniony Pangoro pomruczał prawie pewnie. Pikachu pociągnął piwo, paskudnie pobekując, Prinplup, poirytowany poczynaniami poprzednika, przewrócił patrzałami.

Przyjaciele posłyszeli poklaskiwanie. Przez półmrok podchodziła pod posesję pomniejsza postać, posiadająca pucołowaty pyszczek, poczerwieniałe patrzały.

– Piękna przemowa – powiedział Patrat, potem powitał przybyłych pod posesją. Pachirisu poweselała. Przeczesała piterek, potem poprawiła purpurowe powieki. – Purugly potrzebuje pieniędzy. Przedziwne. Przecież posiadasz prawie pół powiatu.

– Plotki – Purugly posłał półuśmiech pełen pogardy. Pogardliwe półuśmiechy posyłał profesjonalnie . – Przyjaciółka pozwoliła przyjść?

– Permanenen… – pijany Pikachu próbował poskładać potrzebne powiedzenie. – Pernamęt… perm… Poczekajcie, powiem… Permamene…

– Pozwoliła – przerwał przyjacielowi. Parokrotnie popijali po poopuszczanych parcelach. Potężnie popijali. Potem Patrat przestał, Pikachu przestać próbował, później przywara powróciła. – Przeprowadzka ponownie przeciągnięta.

– Paradnie – podsumował Purugly. – Panie, panowie – pora przekroczyć próg posesji.

Potrząsnął przepastnym pękiem. Pikachu popatrzył podejrzliwie po parszywcu.

– Po prawdzie… potrzeba pośpiechu? – podpytał półszeptem.

– Purugly pewnie potrzebuje Poltergeista – podsumował Patrat. – Potrzebuje ponad pieniądze.

* * *

Pokemony przestąpiły przez próg posesji. Posępne pomieszczenia przelękły płochliwego Pangoro, pobekiwanie Pikachu poodbijało się pogłosem po piętrach. Pachirisu przechodziła przez przedpokój przy Patracie, „przypadkowo" przydeptując paluszki, przepraszając, posyłając przymilne półuśmiechy. Pokemon postanowił przemilczeć problem. Polubił pannę, porozmawiali przedwczoraj po pracy. Prawie przyjemnie porozmawiali. Przez pomyślunek przechodziło – Plusle. Przyzwoity Patrat powinien pozostać przyzwoity. Przypadkowe przygody powinien pomijać profilaktycznie poszerzonym półłukiem.

Przystanęli pośrodku przestronnego pomieszczenia. Pokurzona porcelana przyozdabiała półki ponad pociemniałymi pufami. „Pełno portretów" – pomyślał Purugly. Poplamiony parawan przy pufach – pomyślał Prinplup.

Pojaśniało – Purugly przestawił przełącznik. Potem porozdawał pudełkowate pułapki.

– Pamiętajcie: powinniście poczekać, póki poczwara podejdzie. Przycisk po prawej stronie. – Pokazał palcem.

– Poltergeist przepadnie? – Pangoro poobracał poręczny przedmiot.

– Pewnie. Powyznaczamy pary. Pangoro, Prinplup – przeszukajcie piętro. Piwnicę – Patrat plus…

– Pachirisu! – pisnęła pannica.

Patrat pragnął protestować. Piwnica, Pachirisu… prawie pewna pożywka plotek. Potem pomyślał – protest pewnie poirytuje przemiłą pannicę. Ponownie postanowił przemilczeć problem. Poszukają Poltergeista, potem pożegna Pachirisu, pójdzie położyć pyszczek przy Plusle.

Przeklął półszeptem. Przecież „permanentna" przyjaciółka położyła pamiątki poniżej poduszki. Patrat posłanie przygotował pod pianinem, pośrodku prawie pustego parteru. Pierniczony pantoflarz – podsumował przemęczony.

– Postanowione – powiedział Purugly.

– Przepraszam – przemówił Prinplup, pozersko puszczając pudło. – Posiadam pobrudzoną pułapkę. Protestuję przeciwko pobrudzonym pułapkom. Pierwotniaki, pasożyty, pewnie…

– Protestuję przeciwko protestom Prinplupa – poinformował Pikachu.

Purugly prychnął, po prawdzie pretensjonalnie.

– Pangoro, przytrzymaj pudło Prinplupa – polecił. – Przemyjcie pod prysznicem. Pierwsze piętro, piąte przejście po prawej.

Przestraszony Pangoro pobladł.

– Poltergeist przecież podśpiewywał…

– …pod prysznicem, prawda. Przybyliśmy pochwycić poczwarę, pamiętasz? – podpytał pewnie Pulugry. Pokemony popatrzyły przestraszone po pozostałych.

– Pora polowania – powiedział Pikachu. Puste piwo przerzucił ponad parapetem.

Piętro posesji przypominało Pangoro pewien pejzaż, przepełniony potworami, powyginanymi pokrakami, przytłaczającym półmrokiem. „Parszywy Purugly" – pomyślał. „Poltergeist pewnie przebywa powyżej parteru. Pozabija. Przerazi. Poprzestawia pomyślunek". Potężny Pokemon pożałował przejścia przez próg posesji parówkowego potentata.

– Pangoro… – przemówił prawie pewnie Prinplup. – Pachirisu potrzebuje partnera. Przyznaj, posiada ponad pospolity, piękny pyszczek.

– Przyznaję. Ponadto przyrządza pyszne pierniczki.

– Popatrz. Przecudna pannica – podsumował Prinplup. Popatrzył po potężnym przyjacielu. – Pangoro… przepraszam, potrzebuję porozmawiać. Poza pergolą, pomogłeś Pachirisu przy pewnych… – poszukał prawidłowego pojęcia – potrzebach?

– Potrzebach?

– Pewnych potrzebach panny… Potrzebach po pierwsze prywatnych, poniekąd porywających, pięknych, przemiłych.

– Pytasz… Przeleciałem Pachirisu?

– Profanie! – pokrzyknął Prinplup. – Plugawisz, podlisz, poniewierasz piękną pannicę. Przeciwdziałam postępującemu poniżaniu, pobiję parszywca!

Prinplup pomachał płetwami, podskakiwał, przyfasolił prawicą, poprawił potylicą. Pangoro podśmiechiwał. Pochwycił Prinplupa, podniósł powyżej pyska.

– Przestań Prinplup. Pachirisu pragnie Patrata. Przeciwdziałać potrzeba „piwnicznym" przedsięwzięciom parki.

– Pangoro – prychnął pingwin. – Puść… przepraszam… powiadasz prawdę.

Potężny pandowaty Pokemon postawił przyjaciela. Prinplup popatrzył po płetwach.

– Pudełko przeczyścimy później – powiedział Prinplup. – Przedtem pójdę pod prysznic. Pobrudziłem płetwy.

– Porąbało? – podpytał pokrótce Pangoro. – Paskudny pomysł. Przecież poltergeist… Prinplup… Pozostawionego poczwara przecież przerazi.

Prinplup podrapał podbródek.

– Prawda – potwierdził po przemyśleniu pomysłu. – Propozycje?

– Parą pod prysznic?

– Prędzej pod pociąg płetwy położę.

Piętro przeszyły prześmiechy, podzwaniały po posesji, potężnie pobrzmiewały.

– Przezabawne – przemówiła pewna postać.

– Poltergeist – powiedział Prinplup półszeptem. – Pangoro!

Przerażony przygruby Pokemon powciskał pułapkowe przyciski. Pudełka pyknęły, potrzaskały, potem pomilkły.

– Popsute! – Pandowaty Pokemon prawie posiwiał przestraszony. – Przeklęty Purugly. Podarował popsute pułapki.

– Parszywiec! Protestuję przeciwko…

– Panowie, proszę… – przemówił przyjaźnie Poltergeist. – Pora pierzchać.

* * *

Piwniczna podłoga powilgotniała. Przeciąg przewiał plecy Patrata, Pachirisu poszukała przełącznika. Pojaśniało. Pomieszczenie posiadało potężny piec podgrzewający posesję. Po prawej poustawiano popsute plastikowe przedmioty. Potentat pewnie przykazał palić powyższe. „Pozanieczyszczał powietrze" – pomyślał Pokemon. „Parszywy plutokrata".

– Patracie, powiedz – Pachirisu przybrała przyjazny półuśmiech. – Poltergeist przyjdzie? Postraszy polujących?

– Po prawdzie powątpiewam. Poltergreiest powinien poczekać, przestraszyć pozostawionych.

– Patrat pojętny Pokemon. Przenikliwy.

– Przestań – powiedział poniekąd poruszony. – Powinniśmy przeszukać piwnicę.

– Poczekajmy. Pośpiech przecież przy podobnych przedsięwzięciach popsuje plany, prawda?

– Powiedzmy – przyznał prawie pewien. – Powolutku, przygotujmy pułapki. Przeszukajmy piwnice partię po partii.

Pachirisu pocałowała Patrata, Pokemon prawie podskoczył przestraszony.

– Pachirisu! Przestań. Przecież Plusle…

– Plusle, Plusle – przedrzeźniła. – Patracie, pora przestać pozostawać pantoflarzem, permanentnym przyjacielem. Plusle pogardza przyjaciółmi. Pora porzucić pętaczynę.

– Pogardzam podobną postawą – powiedział Patrat pewnie.

– Pogardzaj Patracie – Pachirisu przysunęła pyszczek. Płomiennie, półszeptem powiedziała – Pogardzaj przy piecyku, pogardzaj po podłodze.

Patrat poczuł przyjemne perfumy. Poczciwość, powinność – przywary pantoflarza. Przestawał pragnąć pozostać przy Plusle, pasjami piętrzącej pamiątki. Pragnął pobyć przy pięknej Pachirisu, prostodusznej, ponad pieniądze potrzebującej po prostu Patrata.

– Pora podjąć postanowienie – Przybliżyła pyszczek prawie pod policzek.

Patrat przestał przygaszać płomień, pewność przepełniała Pokemona. Pomimo Poltergeista, pomimo przyjaciół powyżej piwnicy, powiedział:

– Porzucam Plusle.

Postukał parkiet przy Pokemonach. Pachirisu pisnęła przestraszona. Poltergeist prychnął, powitał przybyłych.

– Przepraszam państwa, pewnie przeszkadzam. Prosiłbym przerwać podchody, próbować prędko pryskać…

* * *

– Purugly, pożyczysz piątaka? – podpytał Pikachu.

– Przecież po pochwyceniu Poltergeista potentat podaruje pieniążki.

– Przepraszam, przyzwyczajenie.

Pokemon poprawił pułapkę przed pyszczkiem. Przenosił pudełko pieczołowicie, podobnie przedtem pięciopak piwa. Para pozwiedzała parter, pooglądała piękne porcelany, powoli przechodziła przez progi. Pijaczek podśpiewywał piosenki, pomimo protestów Purugly.

– Pikachu, pomyślałeś poprzednio – przestać pić?

– Pewnie. Paronastokrotnie. Piję, ponieważ pamiętam potężne pomyłki. Po piwku prościej przyjąć popełnione potknięcia.

– Picie przywarą pomizerniałego Pokemona.

– Pewnie paskudo. Powiadam, pewnego pięknego piątku przestanę pić.

Purugly parsknął. Pikachu pokiwał palcem, próbując podreperować powagę postanowienia.

– Powiedz Purugly. Parówkowy potentant – przewał, przekręcona prawda?

– Przewał – przytaknął Pokemon. – Posesję podkupiłem, podobnie Poltergeista pośrodku.

– Powód?

– Poczekaj.

Przeszli przez próg potężnego pomieszczenia. Pośrodku pousadawiano przywiązanych przyjaciół Pikachu. Patrat (przyozdobiony poszlaką po pocałunku), Pachirisu, Pangoro, Prinplup. Ponad Pokemonami przelatywał półokręgami poltergeist. Poczwara posiadała pięć pysków, piętnaście patrzałów, potężne przedramiona, pękatą pierś.

– Paskudny potworze! – powarkiwał Pikachu. – Powypuszczaj przyjaciół!

– Pikachu – powiedział przymilnie Poltergeist. – Poczekaj. Przywiązałem Pokemony, ponieważ pragnęły ponawiewać. Posłuchajcie przemowy. Pragnę podarować prezenty. Pokuta Poltergeista przykazuje pomagać, polikwidować przywary.

– Przywary? Pulugry, parszywcu, potwierdzisz?

– Potwierdzam. Poprzednio pragnąłem pomocy pojedynczo, Poltergeist powiedział – przyprowadź przyjaciół.

– Pachnie podstępem – powiedział Pikachu.

– Pięknie powiedziane – przytaknął przywiązany Patrat.

– Przepraszam – Purugly pokornie pochylił pyszczek. – Poproszę pierwszy, pozwolisz Poltergeiście?

– Przyzwalam.

– Pragnę przybrać postać Persiana. Parszywa postać Purugly'ego przekreśliła polityczne plany. Proszę Poltergeiście. Pomożesz?

– Pomogę.

Potwór przemienił Pokemona. Posągowy Persian pojaśniał pośrodku pomieszczenia. Pokemony patrzyły pełne podziwu.

– Pragnę podziękować, potężny Poltergeiście – powiedział przeistoczony Persian.

Pokemony postanowiły przedstawić prośby potworowi. Pikachu poprosił – pragnę przestać pić. Pangoro – pokonać przelęknienie. Prinplup – pedantyzm. Pachirisu powiedziała poważnie – potrzebuję prawdziwego partnera. Przy pannie przystanął przystojny Primeape, Pokemony poczuły – przywary poznikały.

– Patracie? Prośba? – podpytał Poltergeist.

Patrat posmutniał. Przedtem pragnął Pachirisu, po Primeape'ie pozostała pustka. Potem pomyślał – przecież potrafię pozostać przeszczęśliwy, przezwyciężać problemy.

– Podziękuję. Pragnę po prostu pierzchnąć – powiedział, przymrużywszy prawą powiekę.

Pociemniało, Pokemony przystanęły. Pauza – pomyślał Patrat. Poltergeist poruszał pyskami pełny podziwu.

– Postąpiłeś prawidłowo. Przywary przezwyciężyć potrzeba pracą. Plany Purugly przekreśli pycha, Pachirisu przepędzi Primeape'a po pierwszym poróżnieniu, Pikachu przygarnie papierosy, pozbawiony przelęknienia Pangoro przysporzy problemów policji , Prinplupa poweźmie paranoja. Przeznaczenie poprzedników podobne przecież. Pokutę przerwał przemyślny Patrat. Pragnę podziękować.

– Poltergeiście? – podpytał Patrat. – Przywrócisz przywary przyjaciołom?

– Przywrócę. Pomóż pozostałym. Potrafisz. Ponadto pamiętaj, Pachirisu powiedziała prawdę. Pora przemyśleć postępowanie Plusle.

– Przemyślę.

– Paradnie. Pora pożegnania.

– Pa, Poltergeiście.

– Pa, Patracie.


End file.
